A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: A ballroom, full of Disney's current princesses and princes. She knows he'd rather be at a band rehearsal. But maybe, just maybe, she'll have her own fairy tale. For one night. / Raura.


A/N: Happy Halloween! To be honest I actually wrote the first half of this at least a year ago. Around August 2014. I found it again and wanted to finish it up. It was a little difficult picking it back up after so long but I hope you enjoy! Take care always.

 **Summary:** A ballroom, full of Disney's current princesses and princes. She knows he'd rather be at a band rehearsal. But maybe, just maybe, she'll have her own fairy tale. For one night.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Disney

* * *

The brunette sat in one of the chairs on the side of the ballroom. A bright grin was graced on her lips as she conversed with the blonde beauty beside her. She wore a beautiful long golden gown, similar to Belle's in Beauty and the Beast. She had long wavy hair that parted in the middle and styled similar to Belle's, braided into a bun but let the rest of her chocolate waves settle free on her shoulder. Albeit wearing a white mask, her innocent doe eyed brown orbs shined through as she giggled agreeingly at their anxiousness to coming to this ball.

The blonde wasn't a stranger no. Laura knew who she was immediately. Wearing a rosy pink gown, and her gorgeous golden curls framing her pale face, she recognized Dove almost immediately. "I'm honestly getting one of those jitters."

"Urgh, me too." Laura grinned nervously, sitting up straight, her shoulders perking. She couldn't help but giggle though. Being placed in a spacious magnificent ballroom, and being surrounded by people dressed like princes and princesses- like herself- it felt like a dream.

Disney finally did something for their young stars on Disney Channel. For the generation of the stars who are looked up by young children, and giving smiles and inspiration to every day, it was time the stars got their magical night as well. A real one.

"Oh, I'm a little thirsty, let's get a drink." Dove suggested.  
"Sure." Laura stood up to follow the Rapunzel-representing princess across the ballroom to where a long table was set up with endeavors and cliche bowls of punch or fine wine.

This was a real ball, and Disney decided and directly told them: "You are all Disney princesses and Disney princes. You keep the dream going with the generation going by, and you deserve to truly feel like ones."

So, with the only dress requirement being "formal, magical, and princesses and princes" and a mask, Disney rented a ballroom entirely to themselves for the one night. Their night.

"Oh hi Belle," A cheery voice chirped from the other side of the food table as Laura poured herself a drink of punch. Laura looked up and another grin spread across her face as she recognized the girl by her almond eyes, black hair and tanned skin.

"Well hello princess," Laura summoned her best (do not compare to others though, she pleads) british accent to Piper. She wore a coral gown that made her skin glow, her thin black hair curled into elegant waves. Despite the masks, you could tell who one another was if you really knew them. Others, not so much- like Olivia.

She wore a baby blue gown, and she was like Cinderella. Laura and Dove spent a good time awe-ing and wondering who she was until Olivia finally walked up to them and said hi. Which resulted in a hug. Well, everyone hugged when they recognized each other.

Yet, the masks gave this more mysterious effect that did its wonders. Like they really were princesses tonight from different kingdoms just coming together.

Raini, especially Raini, Laura knew was happy. Raini was always a huge classic disney fan, as she expressed on her tumblr and twitter. The fact that the latina was dressed in a sparkly lavender gown and mask, Laura could feel her excitement for her friend and the night even more. Raini only giggled at Laura's little bounce in place from said excitement.

Piper turned her head to the dance floor, eyeing someone closely. Curious, Laura and Raini followed her stare to a young man standing, dressed in appropriate prince attire. Getting a clue, the duo turned back to the half Korean princess. "I think that's Austin." Piper pondered out loud, referring to her IDDI co star.

"Ooh, look at him looking all dreamy." Laura said enthusiastically, half teasing Piper.

Piper smiled, rolling her eyes and returned to a hesitant expression. "I should surprise him. Or should I wait for him to notice me?"

"At least get more near him if you want him to notice you soon." Raini advised, gesturing encouragingly.

The IDDI girl pressed her lips in decidingly and then nodded. "Thanks. I'll talk to you girls later!" She grinned and waved before heading over to where (hopefully) Austin was.

Laura noticed Dove wasn't with them anymore, but she's sure she faintly remembered the blonde quietly excusing herself. Looking around, Laura spotted Dove next to a boy. And it was an immediate and positive feeling that it was Ryan. Even though Ryan wasn't part of the Disney group, boyfriends and girlfriends were allowed as dates. That plus one.

Without knowing, Laura fidgeted, messing with the small ribbons on the front of her golden gown. Raini sensed it, looking at her friend understandingly. "Maybe he's here."

She knew who 'he' was, without any other confirmation. Laura opened her mouth to say something- whether to agree, or add hesitation- but kept it to herself. She only nodded and smiled. Would he really be here? When he could be rehearsing with his band?

Raini looked around the ballroom and spotted other princesses talking on the other side. "You'll be fine on your own, right?" She turned to Laura.

Laura sighed with an exasperated smile. "I'll be fine, Raini. You know me." She said, and Raini did. Laura was a tough girl, and didn't let any guy get her down. Nodding, the latina departed.

Laura wandered close to the humongous tall windows that reached the ceilings. The curtains were pulled back and Laura could perfectly see the half moon outside shining. She smiled a little, feeling serene by it, her hands coming together.

"Having a fun night, principessa?"

Laura stilled. The voice came from behind her, and she knew who it was just by the way her heartbeat started pounding. A second passed before she was able to turn around.

He stood there, a lazy smile on his lips, but standing tall properly. His attire was exactly prince-like and his normally disheveled blond hair was styled and brushed like Austin Moon's would be. His hazel eyes met hers behind his mask, and Laura found struggle in breathing in air.

His name was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't dare say it. As if it would shatter the illusion. As if it really was a dream and he'd disappear if she dare said his identity.

But he was there. Standing in the actual moonlight with that smile and hand in his pocket.

Laura timidly brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and she could feel her cheeks warming. She decided to play along with the pretend anonymity, seeing his waiting and smiling expression. "You speak Italian?" She asked.

He shrugged lightly, closing his eyes briefly, humbly. "Only a few words."

By now, Laura was really having a battle with the smile forcing its way on her face. Hearing him speak made it even more real. They had stepped closer to each other until Laura was looking up at him.

"You're here." She breathed.

The blond only smiled and brought a finger to his lips. "Ssh.."

Then, the music above changed, and orchestra and flute played, a nostalgic tune filling the ballroom. She could feel everyone soften in the room.

Ross turned his head back to her, their eyes meeting once more, softly. He smiled gently and with no hesitation, held his hand out. "I'm no beast… but will you dance with me, Belle?"

Her cheeks warmed, and she was already weak in the knees and she hadn't touched him. Her eyes dropped to the floor shyly before looking back at up with a grin that was starting to hurt her cheeks. She nodded and placed her small hand in his, fitting perfectly.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Laura thought of that moment in Cinderella II. Where the Prince said he knew Cinderella was the one as soon as he touched her hand.

Then why is it, after all these years of knowing Ross, she never felt a feeling quite like that when her hand touched his tonight?

His hand rested on her waist, and his other hand held hers securely. She watched him as he positioned her own had on his shoulder and they locked eyes. Then, they began moving. Their feet glided on the floor like it was danced on by them for years. Their eyes never left each others, even when he gently twirled her under his arm and held her protectively against him.

Laura breathed quietly, her eyes not focused on anything as she could only feel his breath beside her ear, and hands keeping her from falling or straying. His chest heaving behind her, indicating he was taking deep breaths as well. They weren't out of breath. But the reality of this dream was getting to them tonight.

Then it ended too soon.

Ross stared at her and she stared back. And they probably could've done that for hours. Just staring into each other's eyes. But he leaned in slowly. And as did she. And she could almost feel it. Her eyelashes fluttered against her skin as she closed her eyes. Maybe it was a fairy tale because time slowed.

The music abruptly changed.

Both their eyes popped open, pulling away quickly.

Why would they suddenly decide to play a pop re-edition of one of the classic songs?

Laura stared at the other feet to her side. Ross's hand closed, covering his mouth while he cleared his throat. Laura glanced back at him and then started moving her feet, walking swiftly away from him. He turned to her, confused and followed after her.

 _Was the similar to Cinderella's fight or flight?_ Laura thought as she sought some refuge.

She went to the nearest open doors to the balcony, intensely seeking the fresh air. As soon as she stepped out, she felt a release of air, her shoulders collapsing.

It was slightly chilly outside, but nothing bothersome. The lights flashed with the shadows on the floor as the music boomed from inside. Ross caught up to her and Laura turned around at the sound of footsteps.

Ross stared wide eyed at the girl staring back at him with parted lips. Then, Laura plastered a brief grin and turned again to keep walking and Ross reached out to take hold of her wrist. She looked back at him, biting her lip as she took her hand back carefully. "Thank you for the dance."

The illusion was fading.

"Laura."

She looked back at him, her hand clenching at her chest. "Who's Laura?" She played off.

His stepped closer, a gently hand circling around her waist to rest his hand on her back. "I'd know you _anywhere_." He smiled a little, confident.

The Belle looked up at him again and shared a small smile. "It's our night." She whispered while her eyes fleeted to the inside of the ballroom and back at him, making the _our_ more ambiguous than the disney stars.

He whispered. "How about one more dance?"

 _Yes._ Her heart screamed. One more. Those key words. She clung to the chance of one more dance with him. Because she didn't know when this would happen again.

Laura's eyebrows furrowed slightly together, her lips turning into a small frown. "There's no slow song playing."

Then he shuffled closer, watching their feet as he repositioned themselves, his arm wrapping around her waist. His head leaned against her temple, holding her hand carefully with the other. Ross stayed quiet for a few seconds, staring at the balcony before he started singing quietly, his lips next to her ear and Laura listened, slowly closing her eyes as the music from inside started to fade and she focused on his voice.

 _So close to feeling alive..._

They swayed lightly, close enough to smell each other's perfume. Laura leaned forward a little, burying her face in his shoulder as he continued holding her tenderly with no tight force, keeping her warm from the outside air.

 _And look how far we've come…_ Laura sang along quietly.

Ross laid his head against hers, relaxed with her. He let go of her hand and her hand moved to wrap both her arms around his neck, his other joining his other arm around her waist.

His song ended and they stayed in each other's arms.

She was stuck between fantasy and reality.

Pop music was still playing inside but they tuned it out.

"Ross?"

"Yes?" He murmured back, his voice faint enough to make her think he has the same idea of the illusion of tonight.

"Is this real?"

He responded by tightening his hold around her. She squeezed her eyes more shut to hold back the absolute burst of relief she got from it.

They stayed like that until the music inside finally transitioned into a more mellow tune of _A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes._

When they let go, Laura was looking up at with such a bright smile that Ross couldn't help but smile back, his breath caught. She looked at the marble benches by the balcony railing and back at him and they both nodded, heading over there.

Her yellow dress fell over the floor as she sat, her fingers finding their way to the ends of hair, smoothing it. Ross sat beside her and that's when she noticed the look on his face, his eyes searching hers. "You really look amazing tonight, Laur." Ross said quietly, like a confession. "Beautiful." He corrected, clearing his throat, actually looking a little shy.

Laura had to smile warmly, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Thank you, prince." She responded, holding onto the illusion.

He chuckled a little, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I mean it."

With no thought, Laura lifted her hand, brushing a few strands of his bangs out of his eyes in front of his mask. "I know." She smiled.

Then she couldn't hold it back anymore because Ross- her Ross- was in a prince outfit, sitting in front of her. He looked like a prince, but there was aspects of him, the way he sat, the way his hands rested in his lap, were just so _Ross._

"I'm really glad you're here." She said.

Ross looked at her and an easy grin reappeared on his face. "Halfway through rehearsal, I realized there was somewhere else I'd rather be. Or, someone I'd rather see." He leaned back a little against the railing, looking toward the ballroom. "It was like I was an actual prince walking in and I just _saw_ you, there by the windows."

Laura was smiling at him, her hands in her lap, her fingers holding each other.

Ross turned his head back to her and it really was like out of fairy tale. Her mask shimmered in the light, her doe eyes focused on him and pink lips in a smile that made him believe she was way better than Belle in Beauty and the Beast. She made Belle's beauty invisible in a crowd.

He leaned closer. "I really would recognize you anywhere."

Laura kept smiling. "I know."

She glanced at his lips, before back at him. Part of her was still afraid, but not afraid of losing the illusion anymore. Because the line was far blurred by now that she was sure this was a fairy tale again.

Ross looked at her lips, and leaned his hand on the bench as they both leaned closer. Her eyelashes fluttered again, and they leaned closer. He searched her eyes before their eyelids slowly closed. Laura could feel his breath on her lips as she waited.

And the softest pair of lips brushed against hers.

Tentative, she hesitated and brushed her lips against his and soon they were kissing softly. His hand lifted to brush through her her brown waves, loosening some of the braid. Not that she cared at the moment. It was like every feeling, every longing gaze, every lasting touch they had in the last year was released in this and they couldn't stop kissing. They only pulled away a few times, only to kiss again.

His hand lifted to rest on the side of her neck, savoring the taste of her lips.

Bursts of warmth spread through Laura, feeling like a true princess. Don't mistake this: not because she was being kissed by a prince, but because of how carefully he was handling her. She sighed with a smile.

Feeling the curve of her lips, Ross smiled as well, planting another soft kiss before pulling away an inch, opening his eyes.

Laura's eyes fluttered before opening them completely again, meeting his hazel eyes and smiled. She mouthed three words, with no shame, her eyes too happy.

Ross's eyebrows rose behind his mask, and she swears she's only seen him this happy whenever he was playing music. He took the cut rose from his shirt pocket and held it out to her. That was her silent answer.

She held it with one hand, twirling it between her fingers with a touched smile. She looked back up at him as his arm rested around her shoulder and gave him another kiss.

"Awww…"

Both their heads whirled to the balcony doors where a few people immediately hid or acted like they were talking to each other.

Laura's mouth was dropped a little, looking back at Ross to see he had the same embarrassed reaction. Then they grinned, letting out a laugh.

They got up, Ross's hand sliding from her back, down her arm to carefully tangle their fingers together. Laura smiled with warm cheeks.

"You know I could pull an Aladdin and act like I have a flying carpet and just walk off the balcony…"

Laura chuckled. "Come on, Ross." Ross smiled and they both started walking back to the ballroom.

Right before they stepped in, Laura stopped him. "Wait."

Laura's slender arms reached up, and stared at Ross another second longer while her hand was on the corner of his mask, taking in his prince look. Then, slowly, she pulled his mask up, revealing his clear hazel eyes and entire face. He breathed a small lazy smile after she removed it. "What is it?"

She took in his face and couldn't help her smile, shaking her head. "It's even better outside the fairy tale."

As if on cue, Ross removed her mask carefully too, the mask dropped and forgotten on the floor. With his hands on her waist and pulling her close, he pressed his lips against hers again. And Laura smiled into it, raising her arms to wrap around his neck.

And the clock didn't even strike midnight yet.

* * *

 _Tale as old as time..._

Songs mentioned:

 _Beauty & The Beast  
A Dream is a wish your heart makes  
So Close - Jon McLaughin_


End file.
